Destiny: Light Eternal
by GhostlyCheese
Summary: A young Awoken named Rhett, is brought back to life by a Ghost as a Hunter, to fight across the galaxy, in the name of the Traveller for Humanity, but the world isn't how he remembered it when he died. Soon enough he is sent across the galaxy, and into The Reef. Where he learns of his unfortunate demise.


**Note from Author**

Hey, _I'm Ghostly, and I usually do Role Playing, but I felt like doing something new. A few things please. Firstly. I haven't played any of the DLC for Destiny, and I haven't played the game in a while, but I felt like doing something cool. Anyways, this will be following the story of a young Awoken Hunter named Rhett, and will follow the main story , and will feature some of my characters, and others from the game I might do some about side-missions, i.e **Sword of Crota**_ _, **Last Warmind** , **Strikes**._

 _Anyways! please comment, and correct me if I screw up, and please don't show any hate, nobody wants that. A few things though, I'm going to write dialoge for other characters then Rhett, in **bold** , and things that characrers are thinking in italics, and what the Ghost says in *stars*, anyways, on with the fanfic!_

 _Chapter 1: A Spark in The Dark_

 ** _The Cosmodrome, Old Russia, Earth_**

The darkness. It was all around Rhett. It was pitch black. His Light was he only thing left of the young man. His body. His mind. And his memories... All gone. His mind was lulled and wasn't there. And simply waited... Waited for the opportunity to come back to the real world... The world he left behind. But it had been like this for centuries. And his Light began to flicker...

But it didn't go out. It began to burn bright. And glow...

 _"...Rhett..."_

 _"... Wha... ho.. how? Where-?"_

 _*"Guardian! Eyes up Guardian!"*_

Rhett's eyes drifted up, and his head followed, and were met by a strange floating, pulsating, star like shape. With a blue eye in the middle. And moved slightly as it spoke.

*"It worked! You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you!"* The machine said, and Rhett's vision went left and right, it seemed he was on a frosted ground, in a rusted industrial yard, and a bridge.

"Looking for me? Wa-Wa-wait. Who are you?" Rhett asked the small male machine. He rubbed his temples, his head was killing him.

*"I'm a Ghost, actually, now I'm your ghost. And. You've be dead for a long time... So you're going to see a lot of things you're not going to understand..."* The Ghost replied, and moved back and forth slightly.

"Dead?.. Then how am I back? Where are we?" Rhett asked, he got up off his knee a''nd looked around. He was wearing a strange, flight suit like uniform, and strange cloth raps around his shoulders and wrists. Laying beside him was a helmet, a older model, that was obvious, the visor was cracked and dusty, but it still gave him his reflection.

The Ghost moved upwards, as if to answer him. But soon turned as if to cock his ear to a sound. It made Rhett jump in his boots. It was a battle cry of some form, if it was meant to scare him. It did a great job.

*"This is Fallen territory, we aren't safe here."* The Ghost said, floating around Rhett, as he felt inside his boot, and his hand was met with a cold metal and a sharp edge.

*"That was in your hands when I found you, you should keep it with you, might need it."* The Ghost added, looking at the blade in Rhett's hands.

 _Need it?! What would I need to!-_

 _*_ "I have to get you to the City, Hold still."* And the little light disappeared. The Awoken looked around him, confused, and a tad worried. _Where did he?-_

There was a short flash of blue, and he felt a presence. Before a voice in his head spoke to him. *"Don't worry, I'm still with you, we need to move, fast."* The Ghost said, now inside his mind. But Rhett didn't move, he looked back across the bridge. At the war torn valley, his hands trembled, this felt wrong, it wasn't how he remembered it, from the scraps of memory he had, this wasn't the same. *"We won't survive long out in the open like this, let's get inside the wall!"*

Rhett held his eyes closed, visions passed through his eyes. Fighting, war, the Darkness. And a large explosion. And then darkness. All around him, for a long time.

*"I didn't bring you back just so you can die again, we have to move"* The Ghost urged. But Rhett took a step forwards, and looked out across the cliff. *"You can hear me right? We are going to die out here, we have to get inside. Trust me on this."* Rhett broke from his trance, he shook his head and rubbed his temples. Before pulling the helmet over his head and turning towards the building.

The sound of Fallen calling out to each other wasn't very calming as he ran toward the wall, sliding over the hood of a rusty car. He turned his head for a moment to look back, and kept running on.

*"Watch where you're going!"* His Ghost exclaimed inside his helmet, as Rhett ran into a car door and flipped onto the hood. Groaning as he got up slowly. *"Come on! We're going to get killed out here, let's get inside Guardian!"*

"Please... Please stop calling me that." Rhett said as he came closer to the wall, and onto a metal floor. *"Then what do I call you?"* Ghost asked.

Rhett paused. He wasn't sure what his name was. So many things were going on, this little machine, this new world, and he hadn't slowed down to think about it. "I-I don't know..." He said, and trudged on.

*"Well.. When you know... Tell me. I don't want to just call you 'Guardian' forever, I bet you don't either."* Ghost said as they closer to the building.

*"We need to find you a weapon, before the Fallen find us."* The Little Light said, as Rhett came up through a door onto a flight of stairs. _Weapon? Like a gun! I don't want to shoot anyone!_

"Um... Ghost? I don't know if I can-"

*"Quiet. They're right above us."* Ghost said, and the Hunter slid to his knees. As he could hear footsteps above him. His breathing was rapid and panicked. His hand fumbled with the knife. Shaking in his hand. After the sound ceased to seem close. He got up and followed the Ghost into what seemed to look like a large smelting room. *"Hang tight."* Ghost said as he drifted away, and Rhett moved towards a strange light fixture attached to the railing. His arms crossed on his chest.

*"Fallen thrive in the dark, we don't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do."* Ghost said, working through the subsystems and old technology.

"You've said we've been followed by Fallen, what are the Fallen?" Rhett asked, hoping that the small star shaped machine might reply, to ease his fear of the unknown. Through the grated garage door, something swept past the dimly lit hall, Rhett looked through his dusted visor. _What the hell was that?!_

*"Another one of those hardened military systems... And a few centuries of entropy working against me."* Ghost said, ignoring Rhett.

But just as the lights came on. His jaw dropped and stopped on the chin piece of his helmet. He stumbled backwards as his eyes were met with a large group of Fallen, a couple Vandals, a few Dregs, and a tall, Shrapnel Rifle toting Captain. Who screamed at the top of his lungs, and Rhett panicked and glanced to his left, where the Ghost opened up a garage-like door, and he sprinted towards the door.

*"Here! I found a rifle, grab it!"* Rhett spied a rifle leaning against a few crates, it was old and damn near broken. *"You know how to use that, right?"*

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean I want to shoot a person!" Rhett said as he picked up the rifle, it's sight was glass, blurry and cracked, but he felt a bit secure that he at least had a weapon.

*"What was that? Eyes open, watch your tracker."*

"My Tracker?-"

As he turned the corner of the hall. A trio of Fallen jumped from the ceiling, and ambushed him. In instinct. He raised his weapon and pulled the trigger, unleashing a barrage of bullets at the Fallen, killing one, then another, and he heard the trigger click as the ammunition finally ran out. He glanced at his weapon, and then the Vandal lunged at him.

Rhett turned the rifle sideways, as a shield between him and the Fallen. And the Fallen stopped in its tracks and stumbled back. Rhett reached for the knife in his boot, and slashed at the Vandal, killing it, without a second thought. He was breathing rapidly, and he tore off the helmet. _Oh... I killed it. What is it? And... What was all that? How can I do that?_

*"Guardian? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"*

"Rhett..."

*"What?"*

"My name... It's Rhett... I remember."

*"Oh, Rhett... That's a.. Interesting name."*

It was odd that right now, that was all he could say, maybe it was because he didn't want to go and worry himself any more then he already was.

Rhett pulled the helmet back over his head, the filter on the helmet was dusty and smelled like decay, but it was the only piece of protection that he had. He moved through the buildings, and finally came out into the Cosmodrome.

*"I'm picking up signs of a Jumpship, could be our ticket out of here."* Rhett had a sign of relief, he was eager to escape the Cosmodrome.

He made his way through the yard, trying to avoid as many Fallen as possible, but he still had to fight a few Dregs, and a couple Vandals. Before he came through the docking doors to another warehouse.

Slowly moving through the building, he eventually found a large room, with a Arcadia class Jumpship in the centre of the room, hanging from the ceiling, in hole.

Rhett slapped a new clip into his rifle and took down the first two Fallen, a Vandal and a Dreg. Before reaching for his knife and moving to a pillar. As another Dreg came around the corner, he stabbed him swiftly and moved on.

Suddenly, a long arm grabbed Rhett by the neck and lifted him into the air, it was the Captain, now holding him up in the air, against the wall. The Fallen commander knocked off the Awoken's helmet. Letting it clatter to the floor. As Rhett's weapon fell to the floor.

*"Rhett! Use your Light!"*

Rhett reached for his knife. And proceeded to stab the Captain's arm, but it didn't do much but make him even more upset. But then suddenly, Rhett's blade seemed to be covered in electricity, and his body as well. He brought the knife down against its arm, and a purge of electricity rocketed through the Captain, before he let Rhett go, and fell back on it's back.

He reached for the helmet that had been knocked off, the visor was now broken glass, and the filter was busted. He sneered as he drop kicked it across the room and picked the rifle off the floor. Letting it sling over his back.

*"It's been here a while... hasn't made a jump in centuries, we're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it completely clean..."*

"Will it fly?" Rhett asked, finally hearing his own voice without the helmet, the accent was strange, he couldn't explain it, it was just odd.

*"I can make it work." Ghost said, sounding quite sure of himself, as he disappeared for a moment. As the Jumpship broke from the ceiling and powered up. *"It won't break orbit. But it will get us back to the City... Now... About that transmat..."*

Rhett turned at the sound of Fallen coming in through the walls. A larger, darker one, eyed him. "Um... Any time now!" He called to Ghost.

*"I'm bringing you in!"* He said, and Rhett's body was teleported into the ship, dusty and rusty, but it would get the job down. *"We can come back for them later. Right now, let's get you to the City."*

And with that, the junky Jumpship sped off into the night sky. Leaving behind the Fallen, and, a watcher, who had been watching them since Ghost had found Rhett...

 **"Interesting..."** The Stranger said, watching the ship fade from sight.

 _ **The Tower, The Last City, Earth**_

Rhett was astounded by the city below, towering skyscrapers, homes, streets, and people, humanity. It was hard to believe that this was all that was left. And that the rest of the entire wide earth was nothing but a wasteland. His Jumpship began to fly upwards, gaining attitude, but Rhett was too busy looking out at 'it'.

And hanging above the City, was The Traveller, never moving, just, floating motionless, as if it was waiting, or watching. It showed some damage. Rhett couldn't imagine what could even begin to tamper with the Traveller, but the scars of battle still showed. Burns, and ugly scars that stood as a grim reminder of the battle it waged against the Darkness.

Many other ships were coming in to land, but none were as beaten up and battered as Rhett's, which seemed to drift aimlessly, before he felt himself be transported from the cockpit of the ship, onto the front courtyard of the Tower.

*"Welcome to the last age City on Earth, it took us years to build, now, we're counting every day it stands..."* Ghost said, now floating beside Rhett as he looked out across the sunset, beyond the walls.

*"And this... Is where the Guardians live."* He added, as Rhett turned from sightseeing. And took in the plaza around him. A few Guardians were playing soccer with a ball behind a post office. And a Awoken Warlock, who looked as dumbstruck as he was, passed around, talking to a Exo standing in front of a wall of weapons, and then walking into a hall, marked with the words: **_HANGER_**

*"You lost that rifle, and the helmet, back at the Cosmodrome. Maybe you should talk to Cayde-6, he takes care of the newbie Hunter's like you, and he'll tell you what it means to be a cloak-carrier."* The Ghost said, before disappearing again. Rhett walked up the stairs to the main floor. And walked towards a set of stairs going lower, where a trio of Vanguards stood, waiting for recruits and other items of interest.

As he walked through the main floor. Looking over the beautiful architecture and plants growing. It got his mind off the fact that the rest of the world looked like a dead planet, where the only thing left was vultures, picking off scraps. All the colour, all the people, was refreshing. Until a large robotic male in a suit of armour knocked into Rhett. Or. He knocked into him.

 **"Hey! Watch where you're going, Snow Flake."** The Exo said, scowling at Rhett, who seemed to be covered up in the machine's shadow.

"S-sorry! I'm just new, and-" Rhett started, but the Exo simply pushed the young Awoken out of the way with a palm on Rhett's forehead. And mumbled as he walked on. Pushing a nozzle of some kind into his mouth and pumping a fluid into his hose.

 **"Hunters... Always getting themselves in trouble... I should know.. I was there..."** The Exo muttered, before he began to 'drink' whatever was in the hose, before sputtering and wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Rhett sighed and turned. "Wonder what his problem was." He mumbled, and Ghost picked up on that.

*"He's a Exo, and a Titan, that basically makes him nothing but a grump, only that this grump will tear you limb from limb, and drinks motor oil..."* Ghost said, following Rhett down a staircase. To meet the Vanguards.


End file.
